User blog:TheRealG3rMan/More (bad) photo edits and Chronicles 04
Hey guys, back with another blog post about my pretty bad photo edits. I recently released chapter 4 of my Muv Luv fanfic, Provenance, and in it we finally see our little Takeru get back to his TSF for the first time. It's one he hasn't used before, or has he? Well, as far as he knows, this is his first Takemikazuchi and he is ready to break it in. The next chapter is going to be pretty action packed and push the story forward, leaps and bounds. But before that, I wanted to commemorate the big TSF's arrival by doing a new picture of Takeru, in his Type-00 fortified suit, ready to launch. Once again, I warn you, the picture ain't pretty at full resolution so just enjoy the thumbnail, if you can even do that (it's still pretty bad). So far, in general, the response for Provenance has been positive. People like the idea of a totally new plot rather than an 'Alternative Redo' which was something I wanted to avoid since the current fanfiction, as limited as it is, is saturated in that trope. That said, the story has its own themes and objectives, but it isn't going to be a dodgy romance with some action between. There will be betrayal, death, and hard earned triumph just as you would expect from any realistic hero's journey. Enjoy the ride, and just know I already have it planned from beginning to end so I won't be guessing branches or losing myself in it, hopefully at least. I do have a little experience, after all. Oh, and Mitsuko. I had to get her into a story, I just had to. She had her indirect reveal this chapter too. Can't wait to show off her role. In other news, just a reminder of the Chronicle 04 stuff I've done so far for those eager to get some real info on the game. The biggest and most recent article was the JFK Hive Operation, the late climax of the visual novel's main story. Takeru's badassery meets Tatsunami's banzai charge in a thrilling conclusion to the game, or is that all? I'm waiting eagerly for the next game and the impending doom surely awaiting everyone in Kouki's depraved mind. Other than that, a few characters have had some details filled in. The biggest being Ellen Aice and Josset Danbellecoux from Last Divers. Did you know Ellen in TDA has a fear of the dark, like a legitimate phobia? Yeah, I would have it too if I was stuck in a dark cockpit for three weeks in the middle of space. We also have Marimo-chan's contributions. If you haven't read hers, go check it out to see what has befallen her. No stalker-kun this time, just everything going to plan *wink* *wink*. Marimo, Fighting! I didn't finish Ikaruga's article, but I added a very key plot point where we find out about his master plan for world domination. Finishing up, plenty of pictures have been uploaded both for characters and the JFK mission. Tidbits of updates here and there like Alfred Walken's wife and son's names (we know what they look like now, thanks Age!) and how Yuzuka-chan had an older brother and sister. Favorite thing I can recall: Meiya is still thinking fondly of Takeru, despite him working for king douche. Made me really happy for that little snippet during the JFK hive op. Now, Chronicles 05, tell me Takeru is a mole working for Meiya in Ikaruga's little operation and now we have something magical. Oh, and Sagiri is still a douche. He's just a French foreign legion douche this time around. Get a real man's fortified suit. Pink, I mean really? Oh sorry, it's lavender. Category:Blog posts